


Life In Space

by Castiel_booty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_booty/pseuds/Castiel_booty
Summary: You wondered what space was like, but you'd never dare to leave your planet. The war outside was raging on, and you were perfectly fine with not joining in on the death.A farmer by force, a doctor by choice. Your life was undisturbed by the violence hiding behind the glimmer of the stars. Unfortunately, stars explode, people die, and you had to adapt.How much could your life truly change?How much warmer could this damn StormTrooper suit get?!When will you find a home?Read on to experience an adventure of a lifetime, fall in love, and beat some ass.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> { Face Claim for Reader is Hannah Snowdon, without the tattoos for the first chapter }

Reader POV:

"(Y/n)! Come here!"

You rolled your eyes, running a hand through your hair. You had just sat down, you really couldn't catch a break. "Yes, mom?" You called out, letting out a huff of frustration when she didn't reply. Fine. You'd get out of bed.

Rolling over to the edge of your mattress, you swung your feet around to hit the cold wooden floor. Your long shirt did nothing to stop the cool air from attacking your exposed legs. Grabbing a blanket, you wrapped it around yourself and headed to the main room of the home. "Wh... what's going on?" 

"Don't be upset, just... hear me out, alright?"

You flared your nose, looking between both of the stormtroopers, then to your mother. You knew what was happening, you were no fool. You were 16, in a few years, you'd have to leave, and it seems your mother was deciding your future.

"You are going to begin your training, it's nothing too crazy! I promise I'm doing this for your best interest. You can't live your whole life pretending there isn't a war going on. I-"

"Full Identification." The stormtroopers were clearly on a schedule, they surely had other families to tear apart, other people to terrorize.

Your mother went quiet, offering a thankful expression to the stormtrooper. She'd known you were against the war, knew you'd hate her after this. The less she had to talk about it, the better for both of you.

"Species is Draxan, Father Unkown, Mother's name is Behenees. My age is 16, female, lived on Oxeod my entire life, no exposure to war." You'd known what they'd want, they wanted to update their files. Update you into their system, recruit you. "I'm training to be a doctor, work as a farmer in my free time, I'm no soldi-"

"Training will begin tomorrow and proceed to be every day, immediately after your classes."

That was 5 years ago. 

"I'm sorry... you're what?"

"A... A Draxan? You've really never heard of them? It's an evolved species of the humans? Really? Nothing?" You furrowed your eyebrows. Damn, you knew your species liked to lay low, but hell, you'd really thought people had at least heard of them. 

"What planet?" The stormtrooper sitting across from you pushed on, slipping their helmet off. Long locks of blonde hair spilled out.

"Oxeod." You left your own helmet on, not bothering to eat the grub in front of you. 

The man looked slightly uncomfortable. "Heard that planet was overrun with rebels... but I'm familiar with the species. Didn't know their name, my apologies." 

You'd heard that a lot, honestly you'd stopped telling most people what you were, they'd get curious, confused, too many questions. 

"Draxan." 

An unfamiliar stormtrooper began. You didn't bother stopping them.

"Reside on Oxeod, aren't known for their skills. Live their life on the land, notorious rebels. Pasty little creatures with absurd markings on them. Correct me if I'm wrong, I'm usually not, but don't you get your little images when you hit 18 and from then get your images as you go through life-changing experiences that form you as a person? Quite... pathetic. Surprised to see a Draxan on board. I'm ST-9980."

You wanted to punch that pretty little helmet right off that fuckers head, but they weren't wrong. Your whole life would soon stain your skin for the world to see, no secrets was the way of your people, but you were no Draxan anymore. You were a trooper. Your story would not be seen, it'd be hidden under a thick layer of armor. "And what exactly are you ST-9980?" You could give out your identification number, but there was no point seeing as next month you'd be sorted out into different areas, most of you would be assigned new numbers and living quarters, sent off to different ships, different planets.

"It doesn't matter what I was, but what I will be is a Death Trooper. I've trained my entire life to become the very best. I won't be settling for anything less."

"Let me know how that goes." You stood from your seat, pushing the pile of slime away from you. "Feel free to eat my leftovers, I've had enough trash for today."

You'd known that if you'd eaten today, you'd suffer later during your training, and honestly, the words ST-9980 spoke cut you. The second you'd left your planet, you'd seen it for what it was. A pit of trash. Liars hiding in plain sight, pathetic 'farmers'. Even your mother had been a poser, she'd had a side of the war, she SOLD you for her freedom. Her freedom that she didn't deserve. 

You'd grown up being told your father left to fight the war but in reality, you'd learned it to be an entire lie. Your mother hadn't even known who your father was. She was a rebel who hid all day, she'd never fought for what she'd believed in. She didn't believe in order, didn't believe love was an emotion anyone should feel. She'd supported Jedi's. 

You'd grown up never hearing the words 'I love you' never feeling a hug. You'd learned the 'rewards' of hard work. The reward being you getting sent off from everything you've ever known. 

"ST-7311? Exams start in 10 minutes, you are early." Final exams. The test that would determine your future? Yeah, that one. That one would leave a mark. You lived your life making careful decisions so your markings wouldn't be stupid. You'd once met a boy with a stick figure girl with large breasts drawn on it, his first detention, he'd made a name for himself the day the teacher found that. At 18, your species had to tread lightly. You'd been careful enough to not have any markings on yourself yet, a true feat in your eyes. "I do suppose you can begin early, I wouldn't mind having a headstart on my day, were you ready?"

"Yes. More than ready, sir."

Today was the day you'd find out where you'd be transferred. This test would send you off to a series of different tests. This was the beginning of your ending. The ending to your old life, the beginning of everything you had stood for. You would erase your name from history and rewrite your trooper number into it.


	2. Not A Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, you're not a doctor!

The testing had taken a bit longer than you anticipated, there were a few different teachers giving them out today, which made sense. If you alone took an hour, to get everyone tested would take ages. 

Essentially, whatever you scored over 75 in would determine what type of trooper you would be. Those who scored under 75 in everything would be left as a 'disposable' stormtrooper. The survival of the fittest could not be truer. The more elite classes were not as easy to get into, for example, a basic pilot only had to score a 75 out of a 100, which was an average score, seeing as people train their entire lives more often than not. A TIE fighter would have to score a 90, anyone who was going to be flying with a person of importance needed to score a 95 or higher. There were different tests that were all in part of it, but you hadn't even made it past the first test for being a pilot.

You had just finished a series of agility and aiming tests. It was all quite stressful, for all you knew, you'd just failed a bunch of tests. You hadn't trained to be a fighter, you trained to be a doctor. You had most definitely spent more time on fighting tests than you had on any medical knowledge though.

"You can expect your grades anytime between tonight and the end of next week, have a nice rest of your night ST-7311, you are dismissed from any other duties you may have until you get your response." 

Your jaw almost dropped in response to the waiting period. That was a long wait if you didn't say so yourself. "Thank you." You assumed that they had to implement the dismissal of work until the report so the teachers actually felt the pressure to get the grades in. You were sure you would get yours tonight, but you didn't want to hope too much. There was really nothing to do except work anyways, so it was just more of a bore for you. 

*Later in the night*

Your eyes felt like they were going to fall out with how long you'd been staring at your notifications, your heart almost stopped when you saw the 'REPORT' file update into your inbox.

Title: REPORT

Overall Flying: 49

"Damn, ok. That's... that's bad."

Overall Medic Skills: 89

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! NO WAY!" You were squealing like a pig, bouncing onto your feet. You had done it, you were a medic! Not a doctor, but close enough!

Overall Mechanic Skills: 91

It was still slightly possible that they'd let you choose between your professions... the numbers weren't far off.

Overall Combat: 98

With a score like that, there was no choice for you. No matter how badly you'd craved the lifetime of saving lives, you were destined for other things. With your luck, you weren't surprised you'd scored so high on something you didn't particularly want to do. 

"... wait." You'd said to yourself, the numbers sinking in. "Wait. WAIT." You scrambled around your tiny room that you shared with four other troopers. These numbers would place you as a Death Trooper. 

A trooper instantly busted into your room, their chest visibly heaving through their thick armor. "ST-7311, what's wrong?" 

"Woah! Calm down, nothing's wrong! I just... got my report back. I squealed out of excitement. I might be getting the job I want." You don't know what provoked you to lie, but here you were doing it. 

"Oh shoot! Nice! I didn't think you'd score lower than 75 on anything, hopefully, they let you choose and don't just force you to work as whatever they need the most. Best of luck." 

"Heh. Yeah." You'd definitely scored lower than 75 on your pilot skills, but that was between you and yourself.

"Well, either way. You should start packing up, I believe the prof said everyone who was placed in their jobs was being sent off tomorrow morning, anyway, I'll be back later, might not be back before you leave though. I haven't taken my tests yet, so I still have to work." 

You could tell they were trying to poke fun, but you still had to work. You'd merely gotten the rest of your day off, which wasn't too much time to get as much sleep as you'd like before you'd have to be ready to leave. 

When you removed your helmet and gear, you felt the stinging. Well, less like stinging and more like excruciating burning. It was like you could feel your cells moving in your body, you could feel the first mark burning itself right on your temple. You jumped off your bed as soon as it had stopped, looking in the mirror to see the intricate design. It made an odd amount of sense.

You were a Death Trooper. You couldn't hide this one, and it was your first huge life-changing event since you'd became an adult. It was oddly beautiful, and while you wished it were something else a moment ago, you knew that it was important work. 

The real training was going to start tomorrow, and you were sure yours was going to kill you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit shorter, but it's extremely important! ALSO, For now, there is not going to be a set updating schedule. It will be a bit until it can become a weekly and/or daily thing. Thank you all for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> { Hello! I hope you all enjoy my approach to writing my first Star Wars fanfiction! Just to explain a few things, your markings are like tattoos, except you don't get to decide where they go, or what they are! The reader will be a force-sensitive trooper, but it will not be discovered until much later! Just a warning for those of you who don't enjoy the force-sensitive sort of stuff. }


End file.
